An example of the conventional art of multi-point ignition internal-combustion engines is disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-107647. In the prior internal-combustion engine, three ignition plugs are provided for each cylinder along a principal axial direction and multi-point ignition is carried out, for the purpose of reducing the period of combustion, particularly during exhaust and reflux when combustion is stagnant.